Today
by Heyimaturtle
Summary: Just a short one, sorry for any mistakes was done last minute.


'Hello" the way a word can shape an entire conversation is uncanny. The way you hear it or the way you pronounce it, can tell a total story of its own. From a single word you can write a song, or tell a judge of character. From a single word you can read persons' thoughts.

Sachas' head rolled away from the computer screen, the long work hours away from his wife and children were starting to take effect on the ageing man. He rubbed his eyes running a tired hand through his silver hair.  
"Luc...I wasn't expecting you back so soon" he said, baffled.

Sacha double glanced at the man before him. It felt like years ago that Luc Hemingway was the shaved head and fresh faced registrar on AAU. In his place, was a man who barely looked like him at all? He hardly looked like he had slept in months, years in fact.

"It's been eighteen months" Luc said uncertain. ''...Well, give or take a few'' Catching the second meaning in Sachas words, he wasn't expecting him back… at all.

"I would have called, except we've been rushed off our feet" said Sacha, making his excuses.

Luc frowned noticing his friends stress he took the pile of paper from Sachas' hands placing it on the desk "coffee?"

Luc stared down at the steaming cup in his hands as they found themselves in the hospital café.

Sacha sat across from him "so you didn't find her?" he asked

Luc shrugged sinking into his seat "Well it's not so much finding her its tracking her down to one place, you know how unpredictable Eddi can be" he almost smiled.

Sacha nodded lightly ''It's one of the things you both have in common… how are you...where have you been?''

Luc breathed in slowly "I spent about four months in India, another four in Italy and then four in Germany and the last four I've spent here"

Sacha nodded "what took you so long in coming back here to visit?" he asked

"Liam called, he couldn't contact Eddi and he needed some advise"

"It's good to see that you both can rekindle your relationship, after the last time he was here" Sacha commented

Luc smiled ''indeed"

"What brings you back here then?" Sacha questioned

Luc twiddled his thumbs before taking a breath "I had a sudden brain storm, of sorts"

Sacha laughed "Did you now? If it's about your research…''

"its not,…Tuesday the 29th of January" Luc said quickly

"That's today's date" Sacha confirmed

Luc smiled ''that's the day I started Holby''

Luc made his way to the roof each step gradually seemed higher and higher towards his destination.

Pushing the door open, the rough wood scratching his hand he stepped out into the open air.

And there she was, fresh as the day he first sore her. A lot had changed though her hair, now longer than before but her taste in clothes, still the same.

"Don't do it" he called out to the woman stood in front of him gripping the rail.

"Sorry it's just a bit hot in there" Eddi smiled lightly turning.

"I'll call maintenance tell them to fix the air conditioning we shouldn't have to work in these conditions " Luc grins.

"I just feel..." Eddi started.

"On top of the world?" Luc cut in

"Maybe we should..." Eddi tried

"Go to Ikea?" Luc joked

"Luc!" Eddi shouted

"Okay I'm sorry it's just... I've been looking for you Eddi" Luc said walking towards her.

"I know ...'' she turns her back on him looking over at the view ''heard what you did for Liam" she murmurs feeling the cool metal rail against her soft hands.

"It was nothing" he's behind her now, his voice practically a whisper.

She turns, finding him closer than expected "Luc, you practically delivered his son" she says in that knowing voice he knows all too well.

"He needed me" Luc shrugs.

Eddi forces a smile ''I just came to thank you'' she says pulling her cardigan tighter around her body.

''that's a lie, if its not then why today?'' Luc laughs, looking at her with big brown eyes.

Eddi shakes her head ''Today is just as good as any''

Luc scoffs ''Why are you doing this Eddi?''

''I can't do it Luc… I can't be the perfect, no worries girl, it's not who I am. I can't make you happy'' she breathes, refusing eye contact.

Lucs' eyes start to water, he steps into her personal space, curling a strand of her hair away from her face and behind her ear ''you don't get it do you, I travelled around the world because, I can't be happy without you''

''What if we screw up again, what if we completely ruin each other?'' Eddi says undertone.

Luc cups Eddi's face ''Then we mess up, we start again''

Luc leans in and brushes his lips against hers beautifully, love floods through his veins as he feels her relax into the kiss. Her hands resting on his elbows.

She pulls back.

''What now? …We just '' she asks

Luc shakes his head ''Today seems like a perfect day to start''


End file.
